Synchro Journey
by overlord prinny
Summary: All it takes is one person to completely change history. All it takes is one card to completely change the fate of many.
1. Chapter 1

**Industrial illusions 4:56am**

"Do you understand why I am giving you this task, Kira Thantos?" I stood before the desk of the creator of the card game, duel monsters. His eye's gleamed with pride, even the one covered by his white hair. His snappy red business suit looking as expensive as usual. I wonder why he always wears the same suit everyday…. "Are you listening, Kira Thantos?" I gasped and straightened up with a firm nod. The man before me smiled "Good boy." I HATE that! "Now, despite your age, you are the best card tester we have. Kaiba-boy and I have created many, many new cards. Too many to test at the present time." "This is where I come in, I assume?" I said with a slight smirk. I knew how his mind worked. Especially when it came to duel monsters. The man nodded and clapped his hands twice. A panel opened up in the middle of his desk and a small round table appeared with six decks on top. In front of each deck was a card with a silver border instead of the regular orange or gold border.

"These six cards are the most important cards we have ever created. This is a wonderful opportunity for both you and me. In exchange for giving you these six decks, I ask you to test each and every card in each deck to their limits." I raised an eyebrow as I picked up one of the cards in front of the decks "Stardust dragon." I read aloud.

"Each deck has been specifically tailored to those six cards. They may seem strange, but I feel that we can create a whole new way of dueling with these." Interesting effect…. "One thing sir. How am I to test these decks without any opponents?" The man 'hmphed' and waved some of his hair back "Direct as always Kira Thantos. I think you will find plenty of opponent's….on duel academy island." "I see. The entire student body will be my test subjects…." He sighed and waved his hand around without a care "My dear boy, they are not 'test subjects', they are 'opponent's'. Please do remember to keep that in mind."

I rolled my eyes and nodded "Yes, Mr. Pegasus." I snatched the decks up and turned to leave "One last thing." I stopped "Yes sir?" Pegasus frowned and tossed two folders at me "I also want you to keep an eye on these two students."

"Jaden Yuki…..and Zane Trusdale? Why? One of them isn't even a student there." I said reading the name's while skimming through the rest of their files. I turned and tossed the folders onto the table. Pegasus chuckled and wagged his finger at me mockingly before slapping said finger on Jaden's file "This is the boy that sent in those neo spacians for the card design contest we had a few years ago. What I forgot to add to that contest poster was that the winner got an automatic pass into Slifer red dorms. And this…." He began sliding over a small card "Is to be given to the chancellor upon reach Duel Academy Island."

"What about Zane Trusdale? From what I just read, he's the top of his class in literally every way."

Unfortunately I forgot the number one rule about Maximillion Pegasus, he ALWAYS knows just what to say to piss you off. "You will have to simply wait….and see. Oh by the way, do tell professor Crowler, I said 'hi'." I grabbed the card and nodded

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, I still don't understand that man. Not fully anyway." I was walking to the entrance examination building with Yugi moto, the legendary king of games himself. I don't know why, but he always came with me on my missions. "It's alright, to this day, even I don't understand him ether. It's just something that you have to live with." Yugi was much more carefree these days. He seemed to enjoy 'hanging out' with me on my missions. TORTURING is more like it. "Just so we're clear. If I allow you to accompany me on this mission, I WILL be recommending to the chancellor that you be placed among the Slifer reds?"

Yugi sighed and shrugged "Okay, A) It's not a 'mission'. You're just testing a bunch of new cards. And B) The only reason Kaiba came up with that stupid 'Slifer red is the bottom of the barrel while Obelisk blue is the elite' is because I beat him so many times. Besides, all top duelists' started out at the bottom." I smirked and turned "Fine, but I'm still putting you in- watch it!"

"Darn it! I'm laaaaaaaaaaaaaate!" Bonk.

Some kid, who was appearently running faster than sonic the hedgehog (whoever THAT is….) just collided with Yugi and crashed to the ground. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked holding out a hand to help the- it's Jaden Yuki! Jaden scratched the back of his head….while laughing and picking up his cards "Oi, I'm going on ahead." Yugi simply shooed me away while the kid got up. "So you're a duelist are you?

I entered the building and was instantly greeted by two Ra yellow girls. "Welcome to the duel academy entrance exam. Are you an entrant?" I flashed them my industrial illusion's ID badge and they quickly allowed me to pass with a bow. Appearently such an entrance was not unnoticed. I was stopped by a man…..woman…..geez, how make up is he/she wearing? "You! Who are you? You are not an entrant!" Those two girls from before came speeding up to me and were about to identify me when I quickly stopped them with a hand gesture. This was my first chance to test one of the deck's Pegasus gave me. "Are you one of the examiner's? I am an entrant." And the best card tester in the entire duel monsters franchise, but you didn't hear that from me….. S/he chuckled and looked me over "Well…..I better duel you to make sure. What do you say? Ether way it's win-win." For me that is, but again, you didn't hear that from me.

I nodded "Alright, but don't blame me if you find yourself in an embarrassing moment." I said with a shrug. I then turned, and headed down to the duel arena. On my way down, I heard a blonde girl, an Obelisk blue I quickly noted, say "He's up against Crowler? Yikes." I would have been nervous when she said that, but I already finished my research on all the teachers on the island. He's nothing special, even with a PH.D in dueling.

I suddenly found myself in a boxed-in arena minute's later. Crowler was across from me setting up his duel pad. "You seem mighty confident boy! But I'll fix that slacker attitude of your's! I, the great professor Crowler, have a PH.D in dueling!"

I activated my duel disk and smirked "Tell me teach….are you synced with your deck?" "What the hell is he talking about?" I heard him mutter as we both drew the customary 5 cards.

"DUEL!"

**Crowler: 8000**

**Kira Thantos: 8000**

"I'll show you! I draw!" Crowler snarled snapping up a card. "I'll set two cards and end my turn." Two face downs mean's he's already got something set up…. fine. "I draw." And now for absolutely no reason….and with luck, will confuse them greatly….."Take a monster's life as nourishment….a garden in full bloom, from a world of magic!" Crowler, and many of the student's were staring at me as if I were insane…oh if only I had such an excuse. I then slapped the card onto my disk "The field spell, Black Garden!" Thorns began shooting up everywhere until they surrounded me and Crowler, forming a cage of thorns. I noticed Crowler looking around confused so I sighed and explained quickly. "In my garden of thorns. Any monster that is normal summoned or special summoned, other than by the effect of Black Garden, get's it's attack cut in half!" Gasp's erupted around the arena "Further more, whenever one of us summons a monster, ether one of us, their opponent gets a rose token summoned to their side of the field!"

"Ridiculous! I have never heard of such a card!" Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun. "Next I'll summon the plant monster Botanical Lion!" Flowers sprang up in front of me and a wooden lion with a mane made of rose petals emerged.

**Botanical Lion**

**Atk: 1600**

**Def: 2000**

"But the fun doesn't stop there!" I yelled gesturing to Botanical Lion "You see, for each face up plant monster I control, including itself, it gains 300 attack points!" Botanical Lion went back down into the flowery patch and ate one of the flowers around it.

**Botanical Lion**

**Atk: 1900**

**Def: 2000**

"Don't feel bad Crowler. Here, have a rose token." A crack suddenly appeared in the ground and a small rose with leaves for arms sprouted.

**Rose token**

**Atk: 800**

**Def: 800**

Crowler began laughing and pointed at the rose token "So every time you summon a monster, I get a monster too? Ridiculous! Simply Ridiculous! This just sets me up for summoning stronger monsters!" "Be careful Crowler…a rose has thorns." I said before picking up another card "Which I'll prove right now by using another spell! The continuous spell known as The World Tree!" A LAAAAAAAARGE tree suddenly sprang up behind me and broke through the thorn cage. Geez Pegasus, when did you have time to come up with cards like this? "Every time a plant type monster is destroyed, be it by effect or by battle, this card gets a flower counter. Which I'll put to good use later on. I'll set a card and it's your move."

Crowler growled as he drew. _"This brat is not too bad. A powerful defense and offense in one turn…but I'll smash it next turn…" _He mentally snarled "I'll set another card and end my turn."

"Wow! He's got Crowler of all people on the rope's and the duels just begun!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed to the blue haired boy standing next to him. "A monster's whose strength increases with each plant monster, and a card that summons a plant token every time a monster is summoned….not bad at all." The blue haired boy smirked.

"Draw." I snapped up a card and threw it down on my duel disk "I activate another spell called Fragrance storm! With it I can destroy one plant monster on the field…" A petal storm erupted around Botanical lion and sliced it to shreds. A faded card floated up from the flower patch as it disappeared. "In exchange for drawing a card. If it's a plant…" I drew and grinned "I can reveal it to draw once more! I'll reveal my Black Rose Witch allowing me to draw again!" Another card later…. "I'll summon another Botanical Lion and end my turn." Another wooden lion emerged from ANOTHER flower patch. "Meanwhile, I get another token of course." Crowler said chuckling as another rose token popped out of the ground.

"I'll draw and tribute both rose token's to tribute summon Ancient Gear Golem!" Two HUGE feet suddenly crushed both rose tokens, I glanced up and found a VERY big skeletal warrior…..replace the skeletal bit with gears and you get Ancient Gear Golem. A rose quickly sprouted next to Botanical Lion.

**Ancient Gear Golem**

**Atk:3000**

**Def:3000**

Crowler began laughing manically as the Golem stood up "This is my strongest monster! The only card that could defeat such a monster would be the legendary Blue Eye's White Dragon! And THAT card's owner is retired!" I groaned and facepalmmed. "Kaiba….it seems no one knows your back into dueling yet…."

"What was that slacker? Was that an 'I surrender' I heard?" Crowler said in a sing-song tone. I rolled my eyes "Don't make me laugh. Just hurry up and finish your turn!" "Hmph! I attack with Ancient Gear Golem! Crush his Botanical Lion with gear crusher!" Ancient Gear Golem reared back and punched through Botanical Lion with ease, destroying the lion in a shower of dust.

**Kira Thantos: 7200**

**Crowler: 8000**

"Wh-What? Why did it only inflict 800 points?" Many groans erupted followed by the sounds of hands slapping foreheads. "When you summoned Ancient Gear Golem, a rose token sprouted onto my side of the field, increasing Botanical Lion's attack by another 300, thus bringing it up to 2200. We ARE still bound by the laws of Black Garden." Crowler growled and set a card. "I'll lay down another face down and end my turn." Three face downs…..mean's nothing to me. "I'll draw."

Just as I drew, loud gasp's echoed again. Crowler and I looked to the source and found Yugi watching us, smiling and waving like the idiot he was. "T-T-T-The king of games? HERE?" Crowler nearly squealed. I groaned and facepalmmed again. "You idiot! You're late!" "I know!" He yelled over the squealing of the fangirls "I was just explaining that card design contest to young Jaden here!" Sure enough, there was Jaden. Watching our duel with growing interest. Jaden laughed and gave me the 'peace' sign.

"Idiot…" I muttered. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" A tiny armored not-warrior jumped down from the world tree.

**Twilight Rose Knight**

**Atk: 1000**

**Def: 1000**

Twilight Rose quickly thrust his arms into the flower patch he sat in "I activate his effect! When he's summoned, I can special summon one level 4 or lower plant monster in my hand! Come on! Botanical Lion!" Twilight Rose gasped as he was suddenly thrown into the air. Botanical Lion emerged again from the flower patch and caught Rose Knight in it's mouth before setting it down next to it. "So He's going to summon it…." Yugi said with a grin. The blonde girl came over and tapped Yugi's shoulder "Excuse me, king of games, but what is he going to summon?" Yugi frowned at the girl "Please, call me Yugi. You are….." The blonde girl blushed and bowed "I am Alexis Rhodes….Yugi." She finished with a giggle. Yugi switched to a smile and turned back to the duel "That examiner made a mistake…..or Kira tricked him.….." Alexis tilted her head in confusion "Tricked? Crowler? Who is that kid? He looks

Yugi seemed to love telling people my secret…..He always loved seeing they're reactions. "His name is Kira Thantos. He's 16 and Industrial Illusions best card tester." "You're a bloody idiot!" I shouted from the boxed-in arena below "I'm not 16, I'm 17!" Alexis gasped and jabbed a finger at me "I-Industrial Illusions? The company that makes duel monsters? HE'S A CARD TESTER?" Yugi nodded and pointed at me "Kira! Show that examiner the power of Synchro summoning!"

"SYNCHRO SUMMONING?" Was what virtually everyone in the arena yelled. I simply smirked and nodded. "Twilight Rose Warrior! Let's burn it up!" Twilight Rose warrior nodded and jumped skyward. He suddenly turned green and split into three green rings. Botanical Lion jumped into the middle of the ring trio and with a flash, a pillar of light appeared on the ground with the silhouette of a dragon inside. I raised my hand to the sky and closed my eyes.

"Cold flames shall engulf the world. Pitch-black flower, now is your time to bloom!"

__

_Well there you have it! Kira has just stepped into the world of GX and already he's kicking ass. I forgot to add DP up for TFA so I'll do it now._

_DP awards. (GX)_

_Hottest female character: Alexis Rhodes hands down._

_Most used OC by Overlord prinny: Kira Thantos._

_Most broken card effect in the entire GX card list: Dark world cards._

_Most clueless character: Jaden Yuki._

_That's 1200 DP to no one in particular. Anyone who want's it is free to take it. First come, first serve and all that._

_Special award for Wild Fang for help with the TFA plot. Another 1000 not-real DP for you. You may spend the DP you gather at any non-real shop. However we cannot guarantee that results will be as expected. Yes, we ARE using Synchro summons in GX. YES, the DP isn't real. YES, the shops aren't real ether. YES, we are rather silly. NO, we don't care. Have a nice day._

_Thank you. Read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

"Cold flames shall engulf the world. Pitch-black flower, now is your time to bloom!"

Alexis stared at me as if I were insane….which I technically was, working for a man like Pegasus did that to you. "Is he…..chanting?" Yugi simply smiled and continued to watch. "Come into full bloom! Black Rose Dragon!" The pillar of light behind me lifted and left a large rose covered dragon behind me. "W-What is this? There's no such card in existence! What going on?" Crowler screamed over the roar of Black Rose Dragon.

**Black Rose Dragon**

**Atk: 2400**

**Def: 1800**

Another rose token sprouted on his side of the field, but at this point it didn't matter.

"I activate my face down card, book of the moon! I can flip any monster on the field facedown, so I'll choose Ancient Gear Golem!" I watched as Ancient Gear Golem got down on one knee and faded back into it's card which then flipped itself facedown in the defense position. "Even in defense position, my Golem still has more defense points than your dragon's attack points!" Crowler mocked smugly. I heard one of the Ra yellow's sigh sadly "It's hopeless, not even an obelisk blue can beat Crowler!" "Wrong!" I shouted pointing at the kid. He gasped and glared at me. "No deck is unbeatable! No person is invincible! All it takes is the right card to topple an entire deck! And I'll prove that right now! I activate Black Rose Dragon's second effect! By removing a plant type monster from my graveyard, Black Rose Dragon can force one facedown monster into attack mode with zero attack points!"

My dragon chomped down on the hologram of Botanical Lion and created a whirlwind, which traveled over to Crowler's facedown golem and flipped it up before dissipating. Ancient Gear Golem appeared again but suddenly lost both of it's arms as it's attack suddenly plunged to zero. "What? This can't be!" I smirked and nodded "Oh, but it can! Black Rose Dragon attack! Black flare burst!" Root's shot out of Black Dragon's body, impaling the ground and absorbing some strange green liquid. It suddenly reared back and unleashed a black beam from it's mouth, destroying Golem with ease.

**Kira Thantos: 7200**

**Crowler: 5600**

"My Golem! What have you done?" "I set a card face down and end my turn." I replied. Yugi gave a low whistle and smirked "Wow, he just got that deck this morning and he's already mastered it. That's Industrial Illusions top card tester for you." Apparently, Yugi had just added to Alexis's issues with me "HE JUST GOT THAT DECK THIS MORNING?"

I snapped.

"OI! YUGI! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL HER EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT ME WHILE YOUR AT IT?" Yugi blinked a few times before shrugging and turning to Alexis "He's 17, a Gemini, and LOVES sandwiches. He sometimes experiments with creating-" I quickly grabbed one of the Ra yellow girls duel disk's, threw it at him, and returned to the duel. "D-Draw!" Oh yeah, he was shaking in his boots at this point. "I…end my turn…." I blinked. "For real?" He nodded and I shrugged "Draw. I attack with Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose reared back and fired another black beam.

**Kira Thantos: 7200**

**Crowler: 3200**

"Set a card. I end my turn." This was it, if he didn't draw the right card, then game over. "I draw…" Crowler suddenly gasped and smirked "I'll tribute two rose tokens to summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" Oh man….those poor roses. Crushed by a large…..metal…..dragon- hes huge.

**Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon**

**Atk: 3000**

**Def: 2000**

Both dragons stared each other down with equally evil glares. "Gadjiltron comes with a VERY special effect! When he attacks, you cannot activate any traps or spells in response! Now what do you have to say?"

"I activate the trap card, DNA surgery! I declare one type and all monsters on the field become that type! I will choose plant type." Crowler rolled his eyes and frowned "As if that's gonna stop me. Attack Gadjiltron!" The mechanical dragon seemed only too happy to oblige. It flew up to Black Rose Dragon and slashed at it with its metal wings, destroying it in two slices.

**Kira Thantos: 6600**

**Crowler: 3200**

Crowler howled with laughter and shook a mocking finger "Give up! No other card in your deck can destroy this monster! It's all over!" Not two minutes ago, he was crying and whimpering about losing. He sure bounced back like a champ. "I draw! From my hand! I use the spell, monster reborn! I'll bring Black Rose Dragon back from the grave!" In a flash, Black Rose Dragon appeared and roared, obviously glad to be back on the field. "Black Rose Dragon attack!" Rose Dragon reared back and let loose one final black beam. Crowler sighed and shook his head "Foolish slacker, let's do the math. Gadjiltron has 3000 attack points while Black Rose Dragon only has 2400. Which mean's YOU'LL LOSE 600 life points!"

"I activate my final trap card! Ring of destruction! I can destroy one monster on the field and inflict all of its attack points in the form of life points!" A ring of flames suddenly appeared around Gadjiltron Dragons neck and exploded, sending out a shockwave that hit us both.. "As you said earlier, Gadjiltron has 3000 attack points, which means we'll both take 3000 points of damage!"

**Kira Thantos: 3600**

**Crowler: 200**

"What? NO! This can't be! I CAN'T BE BEATEN!" Crowler was pissing his pants! Not a pretty sight, let me tell ya. "Finish him Black Rose Dragon! Black flare burst!" The beam collided with the Crowler resulting in a massive explosion that took away his remaining 200 life points.

**Kira Thantos: 3600**

**Crowler: 0**

"And that's game!" I looked up and saw Jaden making some weird gesture with his fingers and a grin. Yugi was laughing his ass off at Jaden's gesture while 'Alexis' was facepalmming and sighing at the same time. "Idiot's…." Both me and Alexis appearently said at the same time. I turned back to Crowler, who was picking himself off the ground, and grinned. Now comes the best part.

"Hey Crowler!" He froze and slowly turned to me "W-WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" I then walked over and showed him my ID badge "Pegasus say's hi." Oh look at that….he fainted.

XXXX

**Domino City docks. Two hour's later**

Two hours after my duel with Crowler. Me, Yugi, Jaden, and that blonde girl Alexis, awaited the arrival of the ships that would take us to Duel Academy Island. "I still can't believe it. A card tester is gonna be teaching at Duel Academy!" Alexis exclaimed looking me up and down, as if she was sizing me up. "How old is he again king of-, I mean, Yugi?" Yugi laughed and slapped my back "He's 17. The best tester we have at Industrial Illusions! Don't let his size fool you!" Ouch. Just because I was a bit shorter than most 17 year olds…. "Whatever, just don't let anyone know I'm teaching until the chancellor makes his announcement…..what's your name again?" I already knew her name but it was her year I needed to know. New academy student's had a tendency to say what year their in. 'Alexis' smiled "I'm Alexis Rhodes. A first year like Jaden. I'm in Obelisk blue."

Jaden pulled one of the world's biggest grins and gave me the peace gesture "I'm Jaden Yuki! First year Slifer red!" Alexis's eyes wandered to Jaden and frowned "Which reminds me, you never dueled an examiner. So how did you make SR?" Yugi quickly pulled the flier for the card design contest out and opened it in front of her "That contest? That's old stuff, how would that make Jaden get into Duel Academy?" Yugi and I sighed at the same time, I looked away shaking my head and muttered "Idiot…." While Yugi shrugged "What Pegasus forgot to add to the poster was that the winner of the contest got an automatic pass into the academy. He was drunk at the time of the release unfortunately so….yeah…" Alexis wasn't satisfied "But that contest was YEARS ago! Jaden might have been, what? Five or six?" Yugi sweatdropped and sighed again "Yes well, according to Pegasus, Jaden's father explained that to him. Pegasus simply told him that he would hold the pass for Jaden until he became old enough to enter."

Alexis's mouth fell open "Just like that?" Both Jaden and Yugi shared a look before throwing their hands behind their head and laughed "Just like that!" "More importantly…." I began, turning back to the group and staring at Yugi "Where the hell is your shirt?" Yugi looked down and found that, indeed, his shirt had mysteriously disappeared. "Shoot! Not again!" Appearently, judging by Alexis's sudden deep red blush, no one had noticed that his shirt had gone. This always seemed to happen when he wasn't paying attention. Jaden watched as Yugi began searching all over the place while Alexis stood there watching the legendary king of games, the duelist of duelists, the champions of champions, and the idiots of idiots, run around the docks…..shirtless.

"Careful Alexis. He already has a fiancé." I said breaking her trance with a smirk. Alexis blushed and glared at me "I am SO gonna get you back for that!" She hissed before turning to watch the ocean, trying to forget about a shirtless Yugi Moto.

Luckily for Yugi, it always turned up where he least suspected. "Found it!" Speak of the devil. Yugi suddenly appeared from behind a large container putting a black shirt on. Unfortunately for Alexis, it was a TIGHT black shirt, and as she turned back to speak with Yugi again, she began blushing a deeper red and spun around again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A ship bound for Duel Academy (Obelisk blue)**

Seeing as how Yugi's shirt had a dangerous effect on Alexis, I decided to split us up. Yugi and Jaden went on the Slifer red ship while Alexis and I went on the Obelisk blue. A few hours after we got on, we found a cabin and began talking about my job.

"Which actually reminds me, I forgot to ask. What is a 'synchro summon'?" Now comes the hard part…. "I'll keep it simple. Synchro monsters, instead of tributes, require two monsters whose levels equal the level of the synchro monster. When using a synchro deck, you have to use cards that can boost the level of a monster or cards that assist synchro monsters in general."

She gave me a confused stare "I…..think I get it…" I sighed and rubbed my forehead "No you don't. That's why I'm teaching you kids." Alexis rolled her eyes "How can you call us 'kids'? You're not much older than us!" I slapped one of the decks I carried down on the table between us "Want to settle this with a duel?" "You want to challenge an Obelisk blue? It's your funeral!" She replied pulling her deck out. Unfortunately for her, this wasn't one of my synchro decks. This was my PERSONAL deck. The one that brought me from penniless child, to the world's greatest card tester.

"DUEL!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Slifer Red ship**

Yugi wasn't doing as well. He was currently huddled behind a crate of booster packs in the back of the ship. Jaden, who turned out to be smarter than he looked, realized that Yugi might attract unwanted attention while out in the open on the ship. Luckily for him, when Jaden explained the situation to the captain, he allowed both Jaden and Yugi to hide in the back of the ship until all the other student's got off at the academy in exchange for an autograph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**30 minutes later**

**Kira Thantos: 8000**

**Alexis Rhodes: 0**

"And that's game." Alexis stared at my deck, mouth open in shock "WH-What kind of person comes up with a deck like that?" I shrugged and grinned at her "Tell me your deepest secret." Alexis gasped and glared at you "And why would I tell you that? You have some nerve!" I tapped my deck and slipped it into my coat pocket "Then why would you ask me mine? My deck's creation came from the biggest betrayal in my life." "I-I see….I'm sorry. Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

I nodded and leaned in closer. She sighed and closed her eyes, as if to gather courage or something, then spoke "My brother went missing about a year ago on the island. I'm going there to search for him." Blink "That's it?" She nodded. "What's his name?" "Atticus Rhodes. He's an Obelisk blue third year." "Never heard of him." Lie. He came in about a week ago looking to get a certain card made. Pegasus refused him at first, but when he explained what it was for, Pegasus instantly agreed. Never told me what it was, bastard.

Alexis sighed as if she had just gotten a weight off her chest. "Your turn. How did you create a deck like that? Some of those cards don't exist as far as I know." Unfortunately it wasn't as easy as that. "Look, I swore an oath that I wouldn't say how I got these cards. I WILL say that I was betrayed by-"

_**Now arriving at Duel academy, repeat now arriving at Duel Academy.**_

Saved by the bell! "I'll tell you later, promise." Alexis agreed and I quickly got up and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Duel academy docks**

"Fresh air!" I shouted at the top of my lungs when I got off the ship. Many of the students glared at me or looked at me as if I was crazy, which I was. "Shut up you slacker!" I turned and faced a kid with black hair spiked out in different directions. Obelisk blue judging by his long blue jacket. Many of the student's who glared at me, suddenly recognized me and proceeded up the hill nearby as quickly as possible. "What's your name kid?" I asked turning away from him. The kid snarled and stamped his foot "The name's Chazz you loser! Don't you dare ignore me!" I nodded and wrote his name in my black book I had hidden in my sleeve for quick access.

"Gotcha, you're on my list 'Chazz'. See you soon." I left him there yelling at me, trying to get me to stop ignoring him like an immature little baby. This is why I call those I don't respect 'kids'. Alexis quickly caught up with me and, looking around for anyone close enough to hear, asked "Aren't you gonna wait for Yugi? He got on the slifer ship." Yugi was an idiot, but he wasn't dumb enough to get lost. "He knows the drill." I replied mysteriously while hoisting my bag over my shoulder. "And what does that mean?" Before I could answer, Jaden came running up to us "Hey guys!" "Jaden." I said with an acknowledging nod. Alexis smiled and waved "Hey Jaden, where's Yugi?" Jaden pointed to the ships with his thumb "He's talking with the captain of the slifer ship. Something about a debt repaid or something, I wasn't really listening."

**ARRRRRGH! I'M SO UNMOTIVATED RIGHT NOW! My brain….my brain, she burns! I'm taking a small break. I got too much to think about right now! Hope you guys liked this chapter because quite frankly, im not proud of it. I need a break. Wild Fang, I'll still finish up Chapter 9 of TFA but after that I'm taking a small break from writing. Same for new journey. **

**Nothing major, maybe a week to clear my head. I'll still be around if anyone want's to PM me on fanfiction.**

**I know I promised 2 or 3 chapters over spring break but damn I'm unmotivated! If anyone want's to help with the plot or just talk feel free to PM me. NO it's not up for adoption! **

**MAN WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!**

**Readandreview**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chancellor Sheppard's office, later that day**

"And so, I'm recommending you place Yugi Moto among the Slifer Reds. I feel that his presence might encourage them."

It was later that day, obviously. Me, Yugi, Chancellor Sheppard and Jaden Yuki, all sat in Sheppard's office, discussing then events of the day. "I see….seems as if you three have had an interesting day. Jaden, why don't you show Yugi where the Slifer Red dorm is. See if you can find a jacket in his size, while your at it." Jaden and Yugi both bowed and exited the room. Sheppard nodded and turned back to me "I must say, this IS a surprise. Industrial Illusions top card tester, a teacher at our academy!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled off the greatest imitation of Pegasus I could. "To turn the new generation of dueling on to a brand new way of dueling! MARVELOUS!" I ended with a wild wave of my hands. Sheppard laughed and nodded "Yes that DOES sound like old Maximillion. What was the new style called?" I pulled out the Black Rose Dragon card I had used earlier and placed it on the desk where he could see it. "Synchro summoning milord." I had a REALLY bad (meaning I enjoyed it immensely.) habit of calling people I respected 'milord'. "Indeed. When do you think you can start the class? I assume you will need time to prepare the proper material? A week, perhaps?" Tsk, I could be ready as early as tomorrow…..if Pegasus had given me the demo decks. Which he hadn't. I shrugged "I'll have to call Pegasus and get the student decks from him…..within the next 3 days is my best bet."

Sheppard smiled at this new information "Very well then. Now one more piece of business. Where will you be staying? The teacher's dorms are currently filled. And we can't place you with the students…." I shrugged again; it wasn't the first time I slept outdoors before. Hell, I preferred it to any bed. You just can't beat a good tree branch. "It's alright sir. I'll sleep outside. I would actually prefer it." After a few seconds of silence….which hopefully meant, that he was thinking, he nodded and handed me a large coat. "If you insist. Welcome to Duel Academy Island, Professor Thantos."

"No."

Sheppard tilted his head in confusion "I'm sorry?" I put my foot down, figuratively and literally. "I refuse to be called Professor. It's lame." The chancellor sighed. Appearently he had forgotten that despite making me a teacher, he was still dealing with a teenager. "And what would you prefer to be called?" ….He wins that round.

"Let me worry about that." I said with a grin. "If you'll excuse me, I have calls to make." "Of course." Sheppard said with a final nod as I stood and walked out.

**Time-skip the next morning. New arrivals orientation**

"And so, in conclusion…"

Bored. Bored. Bored. BORED! WHY THE HELL DID I DECIDE TO ATTEND THE ORIENTATION? Oh right, teaching. Damn you Pegasus. The most entertaining thing I've been able to do was confuse the other teachers by wearing my hood up so they couldn't see my face.

Luckily it seemed that the students had to suffer the same fate. It also gave me a chance to see who I would be tortur-TEACHING this year. Ha! Jaden just fell asleep! "I hope you all enjoy the next four years and remember to study just as hard as you duel! And now, I'd like to turn the spotlight onto our brand new teacher!" I watched, admittedly with glee, as the students looked hopeful of a new teacher, freaked out, intimidated, hey! Why are those girls hoping I'm hot?

"Please welcome, Professor Kira Thantos!" Many looks of shock and interest covered the new student's faces as I got up from my chair behind the chancellor to the podium. "A few words for the new student's professor?" I'll kill you later. I stepped up to the mike and grinned at the scared looks of the students.

"I'm going to make your lives a living HELL!" I announced in an overly ominous voice. The echo from the mike helped fantastically. Face's instantly went from excited and interested to horrified. Excellent, morale has dropped, you may now proceed captain.

"All joking aside. This will be my first year working here at the academy. I don't have to like you, and you don't have to like me. Let's just try and survive the year alright?" Morale has dropped to 0, captain. Begin the next assault. "I will be teaching a brand new style of dueling starting within the next few days." The students instantly went from fear to excited looks. I cannot allow this to continue. Time to be a jerk.

"There are a special set of condition's I have for any student, no matter WHAT dorm they belong to, who wishes to attend this class." I suddenly began pacing the room, not even I know why. "ONE! Any student joining my class MUST give up their current decks while attending my class. Since this is a brand new class, and I WILL be mentioning that many times, you will be given a special class deck and start…at the rank of PADOWAN!" Shout's of disapproval rang out from the Obelisk blues and the Ra Yellows. Not that I cared of course. Many more were confused over the term Padowan. Again, not that I cared.

"Obelisk blue, Slifer Red, your dorm rank will mean NOTHING in my class! Your current skill level will mean NOTHING in my class! We will all start out as loser's, and become pro's together!" More shouts rang out. Whether they were of approval or not, I couldn't tell. They were all mixed together. Heh, Jaden's still asleep. "TWO! At the end of the month, I will select the lowest scoring and the highest scoring students in my class. They shall engage in a 2 on 1 duel against me. If they win, they will go up a dorm rank automatically!" I don't think the blues look to happy…but again, who cares? "THREE!" Excellent, more nervous shifting of the masses. "These conditions apply to EVERY STUDENT ON THE ISLAND! Freshmen AND senior students must follow my rules!" "WHAT?" Was the most popular response to that condition.

"And finally….Condition number FOUR!" Alexis's hand quickly shot up with a confused look on her face. With a grin, I pointed to her "Yes, the confused looking Obelisk blue in the back. What is your question?" Alexis growled but opened her big mouth "What more can you add?" Good, she asked the best question I could ever answer!

"What more? Condition number FOUR! Should the two selected students lose, they will be automatically dropped to Slifer Red. Happy Face." Cue the mass explosion of hate and my day has become, complete. "WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Oh ho! Never heard that one before!

Zane, who was sitting next to the chancellor, suddenly nodded and stood up "I accept these conditions, and I look forward to your class." Perfect. The strongest duelist on the island has just stepped into the fray. The masses will follow like sheep.

"Alright! Looks like we have student for my class already! I will have sign-up sheets at the Card Shop and each of the dorms. And now I'll leave you with one last thing. No it isn't another condition; it's just a little something from me to all student's as I KNOW that this is being broadcast in every class room. My class is NOT mandatory. If you do not wish to attend, then that is fine. But I feel that those who DO attend, Slifer Red and Obelisk blue alike, will be able to overcome all limits! You will discover new ideas, combo's and other mumbo-jumbo that all mean the same thing. You will be even stronger than when you began!" Well! If they hated me then, they sure don't seem like it now! I must not have been a big enough jerk. As far as I could tell, every student in the room suddenly shot out of their chairs and began clapping wildly. Granted, most of them were Slifer Red's, but meh. "Over to you chancellor." I said stepping down and back to my chair. These students are so weird, one minute they're freaked out, the next they're excited. Very confusing.

An hour later, as all of the new arrivals were leaving for their respective dorms, and the teachers were assaulting me with questions on what I was teaching, I quickly got up and over to the mike again "Quick question!" I announced. The students that were still in the room groaned and turned to me. "Is there a student named…..'Chazz' around here?" There was a shout and the black haired kid was suddenly shoved forward. Excellent. Demoralized AND cooperative….

"What the hell do you want from me, you-" He quickly realized that I was the new teacher and paled. "What's your full name?" "This is Chazz Princeton. A first year Obelisk blue." One of the teachers, a man with graying hair said. Oh my god he's carrying a cat! HE'S AWESOME! I nodded and turned back to the paled Obelisk blue. "Somebody put this kid's name on my sign-up sheets will you?" Chazz seemed to pale even further….somehow, and turned to the masses still in the room "Don't you dare! Do you know who I am?"

"Oh god, he's gonna be like this all year isn't he?" I groaned. Luckily for me, the masses (consisting mostly of Slifer Red's.) dashed out of the room as quickly as possible in order to find 'the sacred list of punishment' as I heard them put it. Now where was I- oh look! Alexis is coming over here, and MAN does she look furious! "Rhodes." I said with a genuine smile and a nod. "Don't you 'Rhodes' me! How can you set up such a ridiculous set of rules?" My smile grew wider slightly. Just one more push…. "Alexis, I did say that my brand new class was not mandatory. You do not have to sign up for it if you don't want to…. However…" I pointed to her duel disk and gave her a serious look "From our little duel on the ship, I can say with the highest confidence that you could go far with synchro summons."

This seemed to have the desired effect, as Alexis glared at me but nodded and before running after those two girls who had hoped I was hot. Time for important business! I turned to the cat-holding teacher and grinned "Sir, I do believe you are a cat lover…."

**Three hours later…**

"Heh, heh, heh. Sounds like your class is quite popular!" Yugi and I were currently exploring the academy while the students and the teacher slept. "Really? Tsk, I was hoping to demoralize them a little more. Must have been the little speech about becoming stronger then when they join.…" As we turned another corner, Yugi shot me a surprised look "Were you lying?"

Idiot.

"Of course not. All the students will be learning equally, no special favors for anyone." Yugi simply smiled in response "Very well then." To change the subject completely….. "How goes the settling into Slifer Red? I see they haven't found a jacket in your-"

"I activate Chthonian Polymer! I will tribute my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Flame Wingman!"

"Wha? No!"

"Freeze!" I hissed shoving a hand directly in front of Yugi's face. I looked around a bit and turned to him ominously "A duel…" Yugi rolled his eyes "No duh."

As we followed the sounds of battle, we found ourselves in the entrance of what looked like a large dueling arena. Let's see….we have Jaden Yuki dueling Chazz Princeton in the middle of the arena with the not-gnome and Alexis watching from the side.

"Darn it! I'll set a monster face-down…and end my turn." We heard Jaden say as Chazz drew. "I'll draw and summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode! Go Flame Wingman! Destroy his pathetic defense!" Flame nodded and jumped skyward, before crashing down on the facedown monster, which flipped and revealed an Elemental Hero Clayman in anguish as Flame Wingman's flaming body destroyed it easily. "And by Wingman's effect, Jay will lose 800 points of damage!" The not-gnome shouted rather excitedly. I snapped my fingers and turned to Yugi. "Make a note. The not-gnome CAN memorize monster effects." Yugi frowned and rolled his eyes "The boys name is Syrus you know…" Details, details! Back to the- "Hey! Who are you!"

I turned just in time to see Yugi quickly slide up to a man in a black uniform with a flashlight and cover his mouth "Hush! A teacher and I are hosting an after school concentration duel!" Say that five times fast. No, seriously, do it. I'll wait. "It's alright watchman, you may move on with your patrol." I said walking up to him and flashing him my teacher's ID. The man quickly nodded and pulled away from Yugi's hand before turning and walking down the hall.

"An after school concentration duel? Seriously?" I hissed turning back to watch the end of the duel. Yugi looked sheepish as he shrugged.

"I draw!" Looks like Jaden drew the right card. "I'll activate the spell Monster Reborn, in order to revive my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" And that's game. Well played Jaden, well played.

"Go Flame Wingman! Attack Infernal General with sky dive scorcher!

Flame Wingman, obviously glad to be back in Jaden's control, nodded and jumped high before crashing down on Infernal General. Chazz will lose 300 Life Points, but thanks to Wingman's effect, Chazz will take all of Infernal Generals attack points as damage. Again, well played. "Alright Jaden!" We heard the not-gnome cheer as the holograms faded. "Ready to make an appearance?" Yugi grinned and nodded "Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was an awesome duel Chazz!" Jaden exclaimed. "Wow, Jaden! You managed to beat an Obelisk blue!" Syrus chimed in as Alexis walked up to Chazz "Do you know how much trouble you could get in if a teacher had caught us? We could have been expelled!"

"Oh, I don't know. What do you say Yugi?"

"Hmmm, I agree with miss Rhodes. Technically, they were trespassing on school property."

Alexis shrieked at the sudden voices and spun around to see both Yugi and I enter the arena floor. _Oh crap! _Alexis thought. "We are so boned." Syrus sighed. Chazz simply paled. He did not expect a teacher, much lees Kira of all people, to find them in the middle of the night…..or something in some crappy third person explanation. Don't judge me! I'm sleepy! "Not quite." I said receiving looks of shock from Alexis, Syrus and Chazz. I stepped forward, onto the arena and activated my duel disk.

"Alexis Rhodes, we will duel. If I win, then I will inform chancellor Sheppard of your little trespassing on school property. Should you win, then I guess there was no duel tonight." Yugi rolled his eyes and grinned. He then whispered "Your totally gonna let them off ether way right?"

I nodded "Quite. But I still have five more decks to test in three days. This could not have come up with better timing." Alexis, remembering my duel with Crowler, hesitated for a few seconds then slowly set her deck in her disk. "I-I accept! I won't lose!"

"Alright then…." I shot her an evil smirk as I slapped one of the synchro decks into the disk. "LET'S BURN IT UP!"

"DUEL!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Don't judge me. I'm just getting back into this story! Which of the six decks will Kira be unleashing upon the GX universe next? …tough, I'm not telling.**_

_**Read&review for free DP.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"DUEL!"

**Alexis Rhodes: 8000**

**Kira Thantos: 8000**

"I-I draw!" Alexis said as she drew. Man, she needs to learn to relax in her situation. It's not like panicking will do her any better…. "I'll set a monster and two cards face-down. End of turn." Eh? Well, as always, two face-downs usually means she has a plan. Not that it will help her.

"I draw." I grinned "Because you control a monster and I don't, I can normal summon Big Piece Golem in attack mode!" A great hulking lump of wood suddenly broke through the ground and gave a few mock-punches in Alexis's direction.

**Big Piece Golem**

**Atk: 2100**

**Def: 0**

"Wha? 2100 attack points?" "And that's not all!" I said, my grin growing wider. "I'll activate the spell Heavy storm! Say good-bye to your two face-downs!" Sure enough, a large storm suddenly kicked up, both her face-downs were quickly destroyed by the winds of Heavy Storm. "I'll set two cards down and end my turn."

"Come on 'Lex' you got this!" Jaden suddenly cheered from the side-lines. Alexis quickly blushed a bit at the new nickname, not that I was paying attention. I was too busy writing blackmail material down in my black book. "Draw!" She shouted with new-found confidence. "I activate Polymerization!" Ah, good times terrorizing Yugi with that card. "I'll fuse Etoile Cyber and Blader Skater from my hand to fusion summon Cyber Blader!"

Both cards were quickly sucked into the vortex above Alexis. As the vortex began fading, a woman wearing an epic looking visor and a red-purple outfit suddenly came from behind Alexis and did a few pirouettes before settling for an epic pose.

**Cyber Blader**

**Atk: 2100**

**Def: 800**

"Cyber Bladers effect changes depending on how many monsters my opponent controls! Since you control only one monster, Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed by battle with other monsters! Go Cyber Blader! Attack Big Piece Golem with Cyber Slash!"

Cyber Blader instantly began spinning around and around until a watery vortex surrounded her. She then began spinning TOWARDS Big Piece Golem and broke through the water vortex with a mighty kick. Golem didn't stand a chance. "Alright then! We're just getting started!" I grinned watching Golem shatter into millions of shards. "Wh-What? I just destroyed your monster and all you can say is 'All right'?" I sighed and twirled a finger around sarcastically "Fine. Oh no, you destroyed my Golem. Blah, Blah, Blah."

Lex's eye twitched and she snarled "Heartless Bastard! End of turn!"

She just doesn't understand. "I draw." Good. Monster Reborn! "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Big Piece Golem!" The large Ankh swung and once again, the Golem broke through the ground and gave a few more mock-punches in her direction. To my surprise, Alexis didn't react. She just continued to wait patiently for my move. "You're much calmer than I thought, Alexis." I said shooting her a genuine smile. "Just hurry up and finish your turn." She growled. I sighed "Geeez. Lighten up."

"How can I?" Appearently, she snapped.

"How can I lighten up with stakes this high? If I lose, not only am I expelled from Duel Academy, but I'm also responsible for two Slifer Red's and a fellow Obelisk blue! Tell me how I can possibly lighten up?" She was hysteric now. Head down, tears falling.

"Did I actually say you would get expelled?"

Her head snapped up "Huh?"

"Continuing on! I normal summon Flare Resonator!" A tiny demon in robes appeared next to Big Piece Golem. It held a tuning fork in one hand, and a small stick in the other. A large ball of fire was covering its back.

**Flare Resonator**

**Atk: 300**

**Def: 1300**

"Come, Flare Resonator! Let's burn it up!" Flare Resonator quickly nodded and rang his tuning fork a few times before flying high into the air and split into three emerald rings. "Here it comes…" Alexis muttered, wiping her eyes and steeling herself. I placed my hand on my heart and grinned as the rings surrounded Big Piece Golem. **"The king's heartbeat generates the shocks! Absolute power, blaze on!"** Big Piece Golem suddenly morphed into tiny stars that hovered around and around the rings until they shattered and formed a large pillar of light.

"The soul of a king! Synchro summon! Red Dragon Archfiend!" The pillar blew away revealing a large red and black dragon. Said dragon roared, forcing Cyber Blader on one knee.

**Red Dragon Archfiend**

**Atk: 3000**

**Def: 2000**

"That's….." Uh-oh. Jaden's eyes were lit up as he watched Red Dragon Archfiend roar. "That's…..SO COOL! That is an awesome monster!" Yugi laughed at Jaden's words while I simply shook my head. "By the effect of Flare Resonator, if he is used as a synchro material, then the monster summoned gains 300 attack points."

**Red Dragon Archfiend**

**Atk: 3000 to 3300**

**Def: 2000 **

"Red Dragon Archfiend! Clear a path through all before you! Absolute power force!" Flames enveloped Red Dragon Archfiends fist as it reared back. It then threw its fist forward and socked Cyber Blader with a mighty

right-hook.

**Alexis Rhodes: 8000 to 6800**

**Kira Thantos: 8000**

"Ugh! Since you control one monster, Cyber Blader is not destroyed by battle!" "Fair enough. I end my turn." I said with a firm nod "Tell me this Alexis. Do you love dueling? Do you like going to this academy, even with all sorts of hardships ahead of you?" Alexis appeared surprised by my sudden words. After a few moments, she slowly nodded "I do. Dueling is a way of life for me. As for the academy, it's where all of my friends are."

"Then why are you giving up so easily?" Time to monologue! "If you love dueling so much, why aren't you dueling full throttle? If you love being at the academy where your friends are, why aren't you fighting for it?"

"I'll ask you just once. What do you want to do? Show me right now." Alexis hesitated for a full 30 seconds before glaring at me and drawing a card "I draw! I equip Cyber Blader with the equip spell fusion weapon! This boosts my Cyber Blader's attack and defense points by 1500!" Cyber Blader's arm suddenly began twisting and contorting until her right arm formed a two bladed sword up to her shoulder.

**Cyber Blader**

**Atk: 2100 to 3600**

**Defense: 800 to 2300**

Nice! She managed to get her attack points higher than Red Dragon Archfiends! "Next I'll activate a spell from my hand! A spell card known as Encore, Encore! (Overlord prinny original.) With this spell, Cyber Blader can inflict half her attack points as damage to you…" Cyber Blader suddenly leapt high over Red Dragon Archfiend and landed an air-borne kick off my head before skating gracefully back to Alexis's side.

**Alexis Rhodes: 6800**

**Kira Thantos: 8000 to 6200**

"Furthermore, Encore, Encore! allows Cyber Blader to attack twice this turn!" What? "Gotta admit Lex. Didn't see that coming at all." A small smile crept onto her face and she nodded. "Here is my answer Kira, I refuse to leave the island without putting up a fight!" She jabbed a finger at me and grinned "Cyber Blader! Destroy Red Dragon Archfiend with Cyber Slash!" As the spinning Cyber Blader came closer and closer, I contemplated using one of my face-downs. If I do, the Cyber Blader would be destroyed. If not, then I can negate her second attack and summon an even stronger monster…

Cyber Blader lashed out with her leg and sliced Red Dragon Archfiend to ribbons.

**Alexis Rhodes: 6800**

**Kira Thantos: 6200 to 5900**

"Here I come Kira! This is MY full throttle! By the effect of Encore! Encore! Cyber Blader can attack again! Cyber Blader! Direct attack on Kira! Cyber Slash!" Now! "If you declare a direct attack, I can special summon Battle Fader and automatically end the battle phase!" Battle Fader faded into view and froze Cyber Blader before sending her back to Alexis's side. I breathed a sigh of relief. If I don't draw what I need, I may very well lose! Which, to be honest, isn't really a big deal.

"Argh! End of turn!" At least she's smiling again. This is it. "I draw!" Game over! "I normal summon Majestic Dragon!" A brilliant pink dragon appeared next to Battle Fader and began glowing brightly.

**Majestic Dragon**

**Atk: 0**

**Def: 0**

"Huh? That monster has zero attack AND defense points!" Well spotted not-gnome! "I now activate a face-down! Call of the haunted! I choose to bring forth from the grave… Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend shot out from the ground and roared happily. Yes, cards can feel too.

"You ready Red Dragon Archfiend? Let's BURN IT UP!" Majestic Dragon and Battle Fader shot into the air and quickly formed three rings. "What? Again?" Hand to heart. Eye's closed. Let's finish this! **"The star of hope combines with the star of the king to form an absolute bond!" **Red Dragon Archfiend quickly split into stars and melted into the rings. **"This is that absolute bond incarnate! **Synchro summon! Majestic Red Dragon!" This time, instead of the pillar of light, the rings cracked and broke into a mist of tiny particles. And from that mist came an almighty force.

**Majestic Red Dragon**

**Atk: 4000**

**Def: 3000**

"It's….it's so….beautiful…" Uh-oh. Now we've lost Alexis too! "HA? 4000 attack points?" Never mind. "Majestic Red Dragon's effect! I can negate the effects of your Cyber Blader and have Majestic Red Dragon gain attack points equal to your Bladers current points!"

We all watched as Majestic Red Dragon seemed to absorb a strange looking mist from Cyber Blader and take it into itself.

**Majestic Red Dragon**

**Atk: 4000 to 7600**

**Def: 3000 **

"Now I'll activate the spell The Book of the Moon from my hand. It forces your Cyber Blader into the face-down defense position." Cyber Blader knelt down and faded away as her hologram card flipped face-down.

"I'm afraid it's all over Alexis. Majestic Red Dragon's effect! When he attack's all defense position monsters are destroyed without damage calculation! Go! Demon Meteor!" Majestic Red Dragon rose high into the air and unleashed a small meteor from his mouth. The meteor collided with Alex's face-down Cyber Blader and destroyed it instantly.

"Ugh! No!" Alexis cried as she watched Cyber Blader get crushed by the meteor. "At least he spent his only attack. Alexis has a chance to turn this around!" Syrus exclaimed. "Sorry not-gnome. I activate my other face-down card. The trap Lineage of Destruction! During this turn, when a defense position monster was destroyed that you controlled, I can select one level 8 or higher monster on my side of the field. That monster can attack twice. Level 10 Majestic Red Dragon! Finish her off! Absolute Majestic Force!"

Majestic Red Dragon reared back and unleashed a brilliant red beam from his mouth. The beam struck home and wiped out the remainder of Alexis's Life Points.

**Alexis Rhodes: 6800 to 0**

**Kira Thantos: 5900**

Time mess with their heads! SERIOUS MODE! I adopted a sudden frown on my face and pointed to the four. "You four. Come with me to the chancellor's office."

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Chancellor's office.**

Sheppard yawned behind his desk. Ha, he has Blue Eyes White Dragon pajamas. "*Yawns* May I ask what was so urgent that required me to be here at 1 in the morning, Professor Thantos?" I nodded, ignoring the Professor jab, and turned to the group of four behind me and Yugi. "Yes there is milord. You see… I'd like to form an early synchro summoning class with these four. A small study group."

Head's snapped up. I think one neck cracked. Yugi simply grinned and watched the four's reactions. "Huh? Kira, I thought-" Chancellor Sheppard looked over Jaden, Syrus, Chazz and Alexis with a curious look. "And why just these four? Wouldn't that be unfair to the student's who have already sighed up for your class?" Prepare the awesome powers! FIRE!

"Not at all. You see, me and Yugi hosted a small exhibition duel between young Jaden here and Chazz tonight. Jaden won, however it was a very close duel. Alexis came soon after and asked to duel me." Alexis quickly nodded "That's right, I wanted to see first hand, the power of synchro summoning, after seeing him use them against Professor Crowler in the entrance exams. So I challenged him to a duel." "These four would improve greatly while studying under me. All we would do is practice. As for when class begins, I can always make up some excuse or they could join the class a bit later than the others as 'late entries'."

"I….suppose I can allow this. However, make sure you don't teach them anything that they can learn in class." I bowed with a grin "Of course, milord. Nothing that they can learn while in class." Sheppard nodded "Good. Now that that's settled, I think its past these four's curfew. Would you mind escorting them back to their proper dorms Yugi?" "Of course sir. Come along children, time for beddy-bye."

**Entrance to the academy.**

As me and Yugi lead the group out, I stopped, turned and grinned. "Your asses are MINE. For the next three day's, before class actually begins, I want to see the four of you at the dock's. 6 AM, no later." Chazz, prick that he was, snorted "Like hell I will. See you around losers." In one quick, smooth motion, I grabbed Chazz and spun him around and pinned him against one of the spires littering the courtyard. "6 AM. NO. LATER." I said with a sadistic grin. When Chazz quickly nodded, I released him and let him run off into the darkness.

"Yugi, please escort young Jaden and the not-gnome to their dorms please. I need to have a word with Alexis." Yugi nodded and quickly ushered Jaden and Syrus away into the night. "Now then…" I turned and stared directly into her eyes. "I won't accept thanks for something I did not do." Alexis gasped at my sudden tone and looked at me wide-eyed "But you said you were going to expel us! What made you change your mind?"

I sighed, she really needs to study wording. "I never said I would expel you. I said I would inform the chancellor of tonight's duels. Nothing more, nothing less."

Gear's turned, lightbulbs dinged on. "You were going to let us off even if I had won, weren't you?" Smart girl. "Of course. I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier, when I challenged you to the duel instead of Jaden or Chazz. After all, you didn't duel before I came in. You were just watching the whole time. Plus, I needed to test another deck anyway. I got four freaking more decks to test in three days."

Alexis opened her mouth to respond, however, my awesome powers activated be fore she could utter a sound "HOWEVER! I do have to punish you for another matter." "Huh? What are you talking about?" I pointed at her and grinned again "young Jaden and Chazz WERE trespassing on school territory AFTER curfew. Instead of stopping them, you allowed them to continue." She seemed like she was about to counter, but the facts hit her and she slowly nodded while looking down at her feet. "So…what happens? Are you taking me out of your class? Am I demoted a dorm?"

"Nope."

"Then, what? Breaking curfew is a pretty big offense." I smiled and got up right in her face "See you on the docks. 5 AM." She gasped again and slowly smiled "No later, right?" "Smart girl, you'll go far in this industry." I said slapping both her wrists.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ahhh, wording. Can be used for you AND against you ^^". Yeah, not my best work but meh. 3000 DP for whoever want's it. Hope I did the duel right.**_

_**Poll on my profile, and now I gotta go take a nap. **_

_**Few fact's of the day-**_

_**1. This chapter actually went through several drafts before finalizing. **_

_**2. It's currently 2 in the morning by the time I finished this.**_

_**3. I can't do motivational speeches for jack -Bleep-**_

_**4. number of times looked back and forth the psp for some card effects: 40+. Seriously.**_

_**5. this is the fifth fact.**_

_**6. I'm just doing these fact's to add to the word count. Alright, now I'm done.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The docks. 5 AM**

"Yes. Yes, I know it's 5 in the morning, but Peggy forgot to have the class decks sent to the academy!"

It was a beautiful misty morning down at the docks. It was a light mist, but a mist none the less. And what a mist it was! I was currently in the middle of getting the class decks sent down here from my assistant back in Domino City.

"I know for a fact that you can get them down here in less than three days!"

Negotiations were progressing slowly.

"Yes, I know you need your beauty sleep. Just do this one favor for me and I'll take you out to dinner later, my treat… Alright. Thanks, Yukino. See you later." I turned off my PDA and grinned. Things were finally looking up for me. Now what was I forgetting?

"Kira!"

I turned and found Alexis Rhodes, and a taller boy wearing a senior Obelisk blue uniform, Zane Trusdale if memory serves, walking towards me. "Good morning, Professor Thantos." Zane said with a tiny grin.

"I'll ignore that on the grounds that my class hasn't 'officially' started. But if I catch you calling me that, top student or no, I'll demote you right away." I said mirroring his grin while adding an ominous look. Zane actually smiled and looked out to the ocean "You know…I don't think I'd mind getting demoted." Alexis gasped at Zane's words "Zane! What are you saying?"

"You're tired." I began. I quickly pointed at him and continued "You've reached the top and deep down, you're horrified to learn that you've it the metaphorical and literal glass ceiling, there's a bump on your forehead. You've also been trying to find ways to expand your power, only to fail with the current world of dueling, hence the signing up for my class." Zane nodded as I spoke. "Correct on all accounts. I'm hoping to find a way to combine my Cyber Dragon's with synchro summons."

"Well said." I replied standing up and setting another deck into my disk "And with that said, let's duel." "Huh?" Both me and Zane looked at Alexis strangely. "You want to duel the top student in the academy? Just like that?" She asked. "I accept." He said without hesitating to activate his duel disk.

I grinned and activated my disk "LET'S BURN IT UP!" Zane simply nodded and adopted a serious look as his disk activated.

"DUEL!" That never seems to get old…..

**Zane Trusdale: 8000  
><strong>**Kira Thantos: 8000**

"Uh, quick question before you two start. Did you get any sleep at all Kira?" Alexis quickly asked as we drew our hands. "Nope! I'm too hyped up to sleep!" Zane continued his serious look "I'll go first. Draw." Whoa. Monotone… "I activate the continuous spell, Future Fusion! I'll reveal Cyber End Dragon from my extra deck, and send three cyber dragons to the grave from my deck." He did just as he had said. "And now in two turns, Cyber End Dragon will be special summoned." Hmmm… not good… "Next I'll set a monster face-down and set a card. End of turn.

"Draw! I'll discard from my hand the monster card, Quillbolt Hedgehog, so I can special summon from my hand a tuner monster! Quickdraw Synchron!" The hologram of a card appeared and hovered above us only for a hole to appear in the card. As the card fades away, a small Jawa in a cowboy outfit leapt onto the field and pointed a tiny cap pistol at Zane.

**Quickdraw Synchron**

**Atk: 700  
><strong>**Def: 1400**

"Effect from the graveyard! If I control a face-up tuner, I can special summon him back from the grave! Welcome back, Quillbolt Hedgehog!" This time a green portal opened up next to Quickdraw and a small fuzzy wuzzy hedgehog with….screws in its back? YOU'RE MESSED UP, PEGASUS!

"Here we go! The moment you both have been waiting for! Quickdraw Synchron, let's burn it up!" Quickdraw nodded and morphed into three rings which quickly surrounded the messed up hedgehog. Guess it changes each time. Quillbolt faded into the rings and formed three stars before forming a large pillar of light. You know the routine. Hand to heart, eyes closed. "**Clustering stars come together to form an unshakable bond! Become the path of light that guides them!**" And lo! A large shadow appears before us in the pillar of light! "Ride on! Nitro Warrior!" The pillar shattered and a large green…insect…with a rocket in its ass charged forward and threw a few punches before roaring.

**Nitro Warrior**

**Atk: 2800  
><strong>**Def: 1800**

"Fantastic…" Zane murmured watching the entire spectacle without blinking. "Huh? No dragon?" Ignored! "Next I'll use a spell called Tuning. I can add a "Synchron" monster from my deck to my hand in exchange for sending the top card of my deck to the grave, the monster I chose to add is Junk Synchron. Now I'll use another spell, Foolish Burial and send Effect Veiler to grave from my deck. At this point, Nitro Warriors effect activates! When a normal spell is used, his attack points boost by 1000."

**Nitro Warrior**

**Atk: 2800 to 3800  
><strong>**Def: 1800**

"Now I summon the newly added Junk Synchron in attack mode!"

A Jawa dressed for running a steam engine appeared. Oh my god it has a motor on its back!

**Junk Synchron**

**Atk: 1300  
><strong>**Def: 500**

"Junk Synchron's effect! When he is normal summoned, he can special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard to the field! Level 1 Effect Veiler! Please stand up!" Boy I'm really ripping them out today aren't I? A small fairy with long silk veils surrounding it appeared and hovered around Junk Synchron. "Up for another one, Zane? Junk Synchron! Burn it up!" Junk Synchron revved his motor and split into three rings just like Quickdraw had done. Veiler mimicked Quillbolt Hedgehog and the pillar formed again. "**Clustering bonds weave together to protect the weak! Grant us the power to protect all with the arm of power!** Synchro summon! Armory Arm!" OH YEAH! TWO IN ONE TURN! A large metallic fist crashed through the pillar and gave the thumbs up. No one knows why.

**Armory Arm**

**Atk: 1800  
><strong>**Def: 1200**

"I now activate Armory Arm's effect! I can equip him to a monster I control, and while it is equipped the host monster gains a 1000 attack point boost, bringing Nitro Warrior up to 4800!"

**Nitro Warrior **

**Atk: 3800 to 4800  
><strong>**Def: 1800**

I'm on a roll! "Armory Arms equipped effect! When the equipped monster destroyed another monster by battle and sends it to the grave, you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points!" To my surprise, Zane just stood there, calmly analyzing me and awaiting my next move. "Go! Nitro smash attack!" Nitro boosted towards Zane's face-down monster and pulled back his Armory Arm covered fist before smashing the face-down to bits. His face-down revealed the monster Shining Angel before exploding. "By the effect of Armory arm, you lose Life points equal to Shining Angel's attack."

**Shining Angel**

**Atk: 1400  
><strong>**Def: 800**

**Zane Trusdale: 8000 to 6600  
><strong>**Kira Thantos: 8000**

"Shining Angel's effect activates when it's destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard." Zane explained as his deck began glowing "By it's effect, I special summon another Shining Angel from my deck in defense mode." Another angel appeared in a flash but this time it held its arm out and a glowing shield protected it. "Set a card and I'll end it there."

"I draw. One more turn to go before I summon Cyber End Dragon." I nodded and he looked at the card he drew. "I'll activate the spell Monster Reborn. Revive! Cyber Dragon!" The familiar green ankh appeared and created a single sound. With that sound, a metallic dragon broke through the surface.

**Cyber Dragon**

**Atk: 2100  
><strong>**Def: 1600**

"Now I will normal summon The Light - Hex Sealed Fusion!" Now a small light filled rock appeared next to Cyber Dragon. I better speak to Pegasus later about these card designs…

**The Light - Hex Sealed Fusion**

**Atk: 1000  
><strong>**Def: 1600**

"Prepare yourself! I activate The Light's effect! I tribute The Light - Hex Sealed Fusion and Cyber Dragon in order to special summon Cyber Twin Dragon from my extra deck!" I watched as both the rock and the dragon became orbs of light and melded together, becoming a single large orb. Strangely not unlike Synchro summons pillars of light. Inside the orb was the shadow of a VERY large two headed dragon.

**Cyber Twin Dragon  
><strong>

**Atk: 2800  
><strong>**Def: 2100**

Oh wait, never mind. It's just two Cyber Dragons duck-taped together. "I reveal my face-down card, Limiter Removal! This spell double's the attack points of every single Machine type monster I control. In exchange, I have to destroy every monster affected by this card at my end phase. Go, Cyber Twin Dragon! Twin Strident Blast!" Don't you love how everyone names their monsters attacks?

**Cyber Twin Dragon**

**Atk: 2800 to 5600  
><strong>**Def: 2100**

Geez! This guy's got some massive OTK potential in his deck! The twin headed dragon's mouths opened and fired a bright yellow beam from one mouth and a bright blue beam from the other. Both beams impacted and vaporized Nitro Warrior instantly. Part of the beam broke through the sudden explosion and hit the ground directly in front of me.

**Kira: Thantos: 8000 to 6200  
><strong>**Zane Trusdale: 6600**

Unfortunately, Armory Arm didn't come with a lifetime damage warranty, so it too, was destroyed with Twin Cyber's attack. "I will now use Cyber Twin Dragons effect. He can attack twice during each battle phase, thus giving me a second attack on you. And since you have no monsters on your side of the field, this next attack will hurt." It's all good. "I'll still have about 600 life points remaining." Zane nodded and thrust his arm towards me "Cyber Twin Dragon! Twin Strident Blast!" This time, there were no monsters to take the hit for me. Both beams impacted on the ground in front of me again, this time full-blast.

**Kira Thantos: 600  
><strong>**Zane Trusdale: 6600**

"During my end phase, Cyber Twin Dragon is destroyed by Limiter Removal's effect." Then, out of absolutely no where, Cyber Twin exploded. Fun card. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." I glanced at Alexis, hoping to get an expression based on the current situation. She just watched our duel, interest coupled with a thoughtful look covered her face. "My turn. Draw!" Yes, I'd heard the stories, how almost every person who actually agreed to duel Zane, gave up after he summoned ether Cyber End or Cyber Twin Dragon. Luckily for me, I'm insane enough to play to the end.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Alright. I'm ending this now. Draw." Zane calmly drew a card from his disk and pointed at Future Fusion. "Two turns have passed. By the effect of Future Fusion, I fusion summon Cyber End Dragon!" The massive three headed dragon descended from the sky and sent a mechanical roar my way. I would have been intimidated, were it not for the fact that Cyber End was just THREE Cyber Dragon's duck-taped together.

With WINGS.

**Cyber End Dragon**

**Atk: 4000  
><strong>**Def: 2800**

"And now, from my hand I activate the spell Heavy Storm." Uh, won't that just destroy Cyber End because of Future Fusion? Too bad! "Alexis! Zane! Here's a special lesson just for you two! Synchro summons aren't the only way to summon a synchro monster! I activate a trap known as Starlight Road!" A long yellow beam suddenly extended from Starlight Road to Heavy Storm. "If an effect that destroyed two or more card's I control activates, Starlight Road will negate that effect and destroy it. I can then special summon from my extra deck…" A thin trail of stardust began flowing along the yellow 'road' until it began flowing upwards and came together, creating a beautiful white dragon. "Stardust Dragon!"

The dragon unfurled it's wings, showering stardust over the field, and roared at Cyber End menacingly.

**Stardust Dragon**

**Atk: 2500  
><strong>**Def: 2000**

Both Alexis and Zane seemed mesmerized by the dragon. Not that I blame them but come on… it's a hologram! "It's still your move Zane." I said, breaking Zane out of his trance. "I don't know why you summoned Stardust Dragon-" Oh? First name basis already? "But you still lose! Cyber End Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon with Super Strident Blast!" Thank god for my other face-down! "I'm afraid not, Zane! I activate my other trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Scarecrow takes the hit for Stardust Dragon…" A small not-demonic looking scarecrow appeared just in front of Stardust and absorbed all three beams, saving Stardust Dragon "Here comes the best part! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is set back on the field. Not sent to the grave!"

Reaction from Zane? A slight eye twitch, but that's it! No raging or anything! He's no fun... That's okay though, I'm sure Alexis has a few choice words… "Nice save Kira." Alexis said with a smile. Come ON! Yell at me or something! I just saved myself using one of the cheapest cards in this game's history! Created by the man who was able to see every single card in his opponent's hand!

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." At least ditch the monotone! You're a duelist for Slifer's sake! WHERE'S THE EMOTION? "I draw!" Good! I drew Assault Mode Activate! "I'll set two more cards and end my turn!" The preperations are complete!

"My turn. Draw!" Did I just sense a hint of emotion behind that draw? "I'll activate my face-down spell, De-Fusion. Cyber End Dragon goes back to the extra deck and I'll special summon the Cyber Dragons that were used as fusion materials for him." Cyber End Dragon turned into a tiny ball of blue light and shot back into Zane's Duel disk. Immediately after, three Cyber Dragons faded on to the field.

**Cyber Dragon x3**

**Atk: 2100  
><strong>**Def: 1600**

"And now I activate my face-down, another Limiter Removal!" A bright blue light suddenly surrounded all three Cyber Dragons. Shining Angel looked a little sad to be left out of the effect.

**Cyber Dragon x3**

**Atk: 2100 to 4200  
><strong>**Def: 1600**

"Cyber Dragon number 1! Attack Stardust Dragon!" Sorry Zane, but I still have some tricks up my sleeve! "I activate a trap! Assault Mode Activate! I release Stardust Dragon, in order to bring forth…" Stardust Dragon suddenly began glowing brightly and shot high into the sky, leaving a heavy wind in its wake "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!" A brilliant flash of light later and Stardust came back down to earth, decked out in blue and white armor on its body and wings.

**Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode**

**Atk: 3000  
><strong>**Def: 2500**

Zane frowned at Stardust "It may have become stronger, but thanks to Limiter Removal, Cyber Dragon is stronger still! I continue my atta-" "Did I say I was done Zane? I'll now activate another trap, Assault Slash!" Stardust's arm suddenly began glowing "If I control an '/Assault Mode' monster, this card destroys every monster on the field!" Finally! Emotion from Zane! Shock! Stardust brought its arm down and unleashed a shockwave that not only vaporized the three Cyber Dragons and the shielded Shining Angel, but it destroyed itself as well! "I activate Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's effect! When /Assault mode is destroyed, the original Stardust Dragon is brought back from the grave! Take flight! Stardust Dragon!"

Bits of stardust flowed into the air behind me and quickly formed the shape of a dragon again. Welcome back Stardust Dragon! Like Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon roared happily and stretched it's wings. "Well played, Kira. You got me that time. I end my turn." Awww, no face-downs? "I draw." I almost don't want this duel to end! "Stardust Dragon! Direct Attack on Zane with Cosmic Flare!" A massive beam of stardust and what-not shot out of Stardust Dragon's mouth, similar to Blackrose Dragon, and hit the ground near Zane.

**Kira Thantos: 600  
><strong>**Zane Trusdale: 6600 to 4100**

"Not bad Kira, but the duel is not over yet!" Good. I'm FINALLY getting some emotion from this guy! "And that's it for me." Zane nodded "My turn. Draw!" He looked at his card and frowned. Must not have been a good one. "I set a card and summon Proto-Cyber Dragon!" a scrapped version of Cyber Dragon quickly appeared from the ground and made a few clanks. Why do they all appear from the ground, anyway? "I'll end my turn with this." "My move. Draw!" He's got something planned… Ah well. "Stardust Dragon! Attack Zane again with Cosmic Flare!" What's in a name? "Not this time! Activate my face-down, Negate Attack!" I watched, with a grin, as Stardust's beam was quickly sucked into a sudden vortex that appeared just in front of Proto-Cyber. And that ends the battle phase! "Nice one. Turn end." I believe this is what they call, End Game.

_**Chapter Break here because at this point, all I'm doing is negating attack after attack, I'll figure an ending out sooner or later. I tried to make Zane "Not dumbed down", let me know what you think. I'll finish the duel in the next chapter , which WON'T have a duel in it *mock gasp*…. Aside from finishing this one of course…**_ _**DP charge for not uploading for awhile comes to a total of 13800 DP for whoever want's it! *tosses to the readers* **_

_**Anything else? Oh yeah, TFA's coming up. And when I find some free time I'll fix up the Kira vs Crowler duel…. MAN that was terrible… Interestingly enough this duel was more or less the same as a duel I had in Tag Force 1 with him. Obviously I didn't have synchros but replace Assault slash with Mirror force and Stardust Dragon and the other synchros with Elemental Hero's (Along with some other changes) and you'll pretty much get the gist…..**_

_**Synchros rule! R&R! **_


End file.
